


#23

by incarnandine



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-War, post!Soul Society Arc
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incarnandine/pseuds/incarnandine
Summary: Oddział Trzeci powoli podnosił się z kolan.Taka była pierwsza myśl szóstego oficera Asuki Katakury, kiedy stanął na placu ćwiczebnym pewnego wiosennego poranka. Minęły dokładnie rok, siedem miesięcy i dwanaście dni odkąd ich poprzedni kapitan, Gin Ichimaru, zdradził - zdezerterował - zostawił ich i uciekł do Hueco Mundo z kapitanem (już nie, poprawił się Katakura) Aizenem. Pamiętał ten dzień dobrze: jako szeregowy jeszcze wtedy shinigami patrolował ulice Seireitei, gdy otworzył się słup z nieba i trzy postacie zostały przez niego wciągnięte do równoległego świata, o którym do tego felernego dnia prawie nikt nic nie wiedział.





	#23

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merile/gifts).



> Znalazłam zesłoroczny stash ginkirowych fików pisanych dla [merilerile](http://merilerile.tumblr.com) i pomyślałam że czemu by nie.
> 
> Enjoy!

Oddział Trzeci powoli podnosił się z kolan.

 

Taka była pierwsza myśl szóstego oficera Asuki Katakury, kiedy stanął na placu ćwiczebnym pewnego wiosennego poranka. Minęły dokładnie rok, siedem miesięcy i dwanaście dni odkąd ich poprzedni kapitan, Gin Ichimaru, zdradził - zdezerterował - zostawił ich i uciekł do Hueco Mundo z kapitanem (już nie, poprawił się Katakura) Aizenem. Pamiętał ten dzień dobrze: jako szeregowy jeszcze wtedy shinigami patrolował ulice Seireitei, gdy otworzył się słup z nieba i trzy postacie zostały przez niego wciągnięte do równoległego świata, o którym do tego felernego dnia prawie nikt nic nie wiedział.

 

Po tym wydarzeniu dni zlały mu się w jedno; bałagan, oskarżenia i fala męczącego, duszącego przygnębienia, bo co ma zrobic oddział, kiedy jego kapitan okazuje się być zdrajcą? Więc Asuka Katakura pamiętał przeniesienia, pojedynki, zamieszki, i smutną, smutną twarz Kiry Izuru, porucznika, którego niebieskie oczy wyglądały jakby zobaczyły piekło - a mimo to z pewnością siebie i odwagą (bo któż miał go teraz prowadzić, kiedy jego zabrakło?) organizował oddział na nowo, rozdzielał zadania i ani przez jedną chwilę nie pokazał po sobie, jak bardzo sypie się od środka.

 

Katakura w krótkim czasie został jednym z zaufanych porucznika Kiry i niedługo potem mianowany na pozycję szóstego oficera. Dowiedział się, jakie są jego obowiązki podczas jednego krótkiego spotkania, i nigdy później porucznika w cztery oczy nie spotkał; ale od tej pory nie potrafił myśleć o nim inaczej, niż /kapitan/ Kira i tak, nieoficjalnie i między sobą zaczęli o nim mówić pozostali członkowie oddziału.

 

I właśnie tego dnia pojawił się on.

 

Asuka Katakura nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek widział człowieka tak pełnego naturalnej harmonii i niewymuszonej gracji; nowy kapitan Oddziału Trzeciego płynął wręcz ulicą zamiast iść, roztaczając wokół siebie aurę uroku i rozdając na prawo i lewo uśmiechy tak zupełnie inne, niż te, które wszyscy z nich pamiętali aż za dobrze; tam, gdzie (dawny) kapitan Ichimaru był szyderczy, tam kapitan Otoribashi miał dla każdego dobre słowo i ciepły uśmiech. Tam, gdzie (dawny, powtarzał sobie Katakura) kapitan Ichimaru miał tylko lakonicznie krótkie przemowy, tam kapitan Otoribashi zdawał się rozkoszować każdym wypowiadanym przez siebie słowem, ubierając wszystko w kwieciste metafory, by tylko jego oddział poczuł się lepiej; poczuł się ważny, potrzebny, niesplamiony zdradą poprzedniego dowódcy.

 

I Asuka Katakura patrzył, jak za tym złotowłosym kapitanem, który w podszytym turkusowym błękitem haori wyglądał olśniewająco, tym panem słońca i nieba, idzie porucznik Kira - blady, obojętny i poszarzały, wyglądający, jakby z jego ramion zdjęto cały ciężar tego świata a on sam mógł już spokojnie umrzeć, niczym popiół z zasuszonego kwiatu.

 

I tylko kiedy kapitan Otoribashi - oh, mówcie mi Rose, przecież tak prościej, _nieprawdaż, Izuru_ \- nachylił się do swojego nowego porucznika, ten odsunął się z wyrazem twarzy który przywodził Asuce Katakurze na myśl mieszankę niechęci, obrzydzenia i jednocześnie pamięci o tym, co już nigdy nie wróci, i syknął oschle:

 

"Nigdy więcej nie waż się nazywać mnie Izuru."

 

\--tylko wtedy szósty oficer zrozumiał, że to ostatni raz kiedy porucznik Kira okazał jakiekolwiek emocje, zanim wpadł w monotonię bycia szarym cieniem złotowłosego bóstwa i nie okazywał sobą nic poza pokorą, szacunkiem, ale nigdy, nigdy ponad miarę.

 

Kapitan Otoribashi już nigdy nie zwrócił się do porucznika Kiry po imieniu.

 

A Asuka Katakura zdał sobie sprawę jak łatwo zapomniał, że kiedykolwiek to miało jakieś znaczenie.


End file.
